Bad Bella
by PassnPlay
Summary: Bellatrix had been tormenting the house elves again, and Hermione is pissed. It is time for her to learn a lesson. Bellatrix's wives (Hermione, Andromeda, and Narcissa) punish her the best way they know how. Hermione/Bellatrix/Andromeda/Narcissa (by Ballistics Gel)


**Title: Bad Bella**

**Chapter Rating: Mature (M)**

**Fandom:** **Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Hermione/Bellatrix/Narcissa/Andromeda**

**Prompt(s): none**

**Words Count: 1,041 words**

**Beta: Delilah Moon**

**Summary: Bellatrix had been tormenting the house elves again, and Hermione is pissed. It is time for her to learn a lesson. Bellatrix's wives (Hermione, Andromeda, and Narcissa) punish her the best way they know how.**

**Chapter Author: Ballistics Gel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.**

* * *

><p>"You've been a bad girl, Bellatrix," Hermione hissed in her ear. She had strapped her down, stripped her of her clothes, and had already brought her close to orgasming three times. "What's that puppy? What did you say?"<p>

"Please, Mistress Hermione. Just let me come."

"You have been terrifying the house elves. You have been bad. I do remember telling you not to do that again, didn't I puppy? Didn't I tell you to be nice to them?" Hermione pulled her lovers hair roughly forcing Bellatrix's hooded eyes to meet her's.

"Yes, I did. I'm terribly sorry, Mistress Hermione."

"Oh, Bella. My little Bella, you don't know the meaning of the word yet. Isn't that right, Cissa? Hermione turned to the two witches standing on the far side of the room smirking at them. "What do you think, Andy? Does your sister seem sorry?"

Andromeda walked forward wrapping her arms around the youngest member of their group. Placing her head on Hermione's shoulder she said, "I don't know, little one. She doesn't seem that sorry to me."

Narcissa walked up to the two giving a playful swat to Andromeda's ass. "She seems pretty sorry to me, Mione." Narcissa hand began to stroke her lover's thigh.

Bellatrix struggled against her bondages. She wanted to join her wives. They were so hot together. She was desperate to feel them, touch them, fuck them, anything… She felt the fire in her veins crying for her mates. "Please, please, Mistress Hermione. Listen to Mistress Cissy. She knows…She knows how sorry I am. How desperate I am to make it right."

Hermione gave her second oldest wife a wicked smile before saying, "Hhmmmm….no I don't think you are truly sorry, but you will be. When you see your sisters fucking me in the way I know you love."

Bellatrix's eyes widened. Hermione was the only true lesbian of the four of them. She had never been with a man before. She didn't particularly like it when her wives wanted to fuck her with their elongated, transfigured clits. They were almost like circumcised penises; they could even use a spell to rework their organs to cause ejaculation out of their "pseudo-penises". Bellatrix, like Andy, had a positively huge penis. The first two times they tried fucking her with them, Hermione claimed she just couldn't stand them inside her and finished them with her mouth instead. Narcissa with her long, thin manhood had to adjust her to being filled by something other than their fingers and tongues. Hermione had thought they were going to buy strap-ons when they first suggested fucking her that way, but according to Bellatrix there were no such things as strap-ons in the magical world. Not since magic could make and remove extra bits for them.

The only time Hermione really let them fuck her like that was on special occasions like birthdays and anniversaries. She had actually not let them do it to her for three years after Bellatrix accidentally got her pregnant. It wasn't like she did it on purpose. Her animagus just felt the need to impregnate it's mate and one thing led to another and out pops Dorina Granger-Black nine months later. Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa had all but begged Hermione these last couple months to consider having another child. Dorina was four now, and the other women wanted to have another baby. Hermione on the other hand was a professor at Hogwarts now and really wasn't sure if it was a good idea to be pregnant at the magical school of mishaps and mischief. She was worried about the safety of her future children. She had already received several concussions and broken bones since starting the teaching position. She thought about taking time off to have the baby, but she couldn't just sherk her responsibilities.

"Oh yes, my dear Bella. And you see, I don't think it is fair that Andy and Cissa haven't had a chance to have a baby with me. That is why I am not going to require them to use protection. They can have me, free of any barrier, they can take me as long and hard as they want and you will sit there and wait."

"Please no, let me join you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"No Bella, you aren't. You don't care for houselves like I do, but you will learn. And when you have, once your sisters have had their fill with me. Then and only then will you get your chance. I am a fair wife after all Bella, you will have a fair chance at impregnating me, but you will wait your turn."

Bella whimpered. Andromeda and Narcissa turned their youngest wife. She had not told them that she had finally relented to getting pregnant again. Narcissa stroked the witch's hair as she whispered, "Are you sure, love?"

"I am, it's time. It has been four years. It is time for us to have another baby. Now are we going to do this or not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, this is a pass-n-play story. Each chapter will be written by a different author (this is a great way to ensure that the story gets finished). Anyone that would like to write future chapters please message us. The group will discuss and decide whether to offer you an invitation to become a part of pass-n-play. There aren't any requirements so please don't be shy. We are new and eager to grow our membership.<strong>


End file.
